Black past
by Lightningbabe
Summary: Mable is going to work as a consuler and has some strange problems, a phyco b****, watching over a autistic girl, keeping her strange secret from her friends and bf, and try not to be murdered by an old friend. T for safty.Excepting REVIEWs by all
1. Protologe

An 11 year old girl is running. She is at a camp. And other children are running in the opposite direction laughing in their evil joy. The little girl has long light brown hair with bangs and part of her hair pulled back. Her left eye is blue and her right eye is green. She is running down a dock screaming someone's name in terror. A little boy's voice is heard crying for help followed by splashing. She jumps in the lake swimming to the cry. Everything goes black when a voice said "Wake up! Wake up Mable!" She did. She woke up in a van to her boyfriend Brian shaking her.

"Are you ok? You were screaming Jason in your sleep." It toke a moment before Mable could recall what was going on. She and her awesome friends and her sweet boyfriend were going to work at Forest Green as teenage counselors.

"Mable?"

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." She lied. It was a bad memory. The thing is Mable isn't 16, she's 64. How? Well when she was eleven she accidently read aloud a spell in a book made of skin that made it that she would become one year older every 10 years. Sadly her friends and boyfriends never last, she always has to ditch them so no one would find out.

"Look! Only three miles away now." said Diana. She was black with albino hair with pink streaks in her white hair.

"Finally! I need to piss real badly!" said Rodger. He was white with dark brown curly hair.

"You better not piss in my van!" Diana screamed at Rodger.

"Then hit the pedal!" And she did. She drove fast for 5 minutes before making a dead stop and saying "We're here! Now get the f*ck out of my van Rodger!"

Mable looked at her boyfriend and said "Well this is going to be an interesting summer."


	2. Welcome to camp

Mable's POV

Everything was almost the same; the only difference was everything just looked newer. Seeing the camp brought back some good memories. And some bad ones… Anyway the owner led us to the kitchen, and pointed Rodger to a bathroom, where two other consolers were.

"Mable, Diana, and Brian this is Jane and Andy." Jane was a short haired red head with freckles her arms and face. Andy was… I'm not sure if it's goth, emo, or punk, I understand difference between them but I have trouble with the clothes sometimes. It would be easier if he wasn't wearing the consoler uniforms already but then again the kids are coming today and everyone else is theirs. Red shorts and yellow shirts, just like the one my _horny _consolers wore. Well everyone except Andy, who most likely dyed it black.

"Miss me." Rodger said, wow was I thinking for that long or does he piss fast.

"Rodger this is Jane and Andy." The owner said. "Ok, I have to take care of something and I won't be back till lunch tomorrow because of the lightning storm late tonight so the girls will be doing few things together as one group and boys will be doing another as a group then later the boys and girls will be together for the last of the day." He handed a paper to Diana and Andy.

"Anything else we need to know?" I asked.

"Yes, there is a girl with autism and I need someone-"

"I'll do it!" Jane interrupted.

"Actually I need Mable to do it; she's been working with kids with special needs for a long time. I need you and Brian to work in the kitchen." He said then turned to me handing a paper to me. "This paper has what you need to know about Nancy. Any Questions?"

"Yeah… can you tell us what your name is?" Seriously, you think he would tell us.

"I didn't tell you!" Everyone shakes their heads. Man, was anyone curious enough to find out his name.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot, wow, I'm Charlie." Hi Charlie. Hahaha. That was weird. After all that Charlie left and the bus drove in. I gave my boyfriend kiss goodbye and as I pasted Jane she whispered to me "Bitch." I acted like I didn't hear it. Don't worry I'll get my revenge later when she least expects it.


	3. Nancy

Kids cheered and screamed as they ran off the bus, but one girl who came off the bus last. She looked scared and was in search of someone. Mable walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I-I need to find the consular in charge of me. I have special needs!""

"Is your name Nancy?" She nodded.

"Well Nancy I'm your guardian consular welcome to camp blood I MEAN CHRYSTAL LAKE!" She said giving a sheepish smile while Nancy stared at her in terror.

"Hey lets goes unpack! Ok?" She said holding her hand out. Nancy stared at the hand then looked back up to her.

"Oh right sorry." Then she pulled a ribbon out of her pocket and held one end of the ribbon. Nancy smiled and grabbed the other end of the ribbon. Mable has never helped a child with autism but did learn a few things like most of them don't like any physical contact. It even said it on the list "1. Nancy doesn't like any physical contact." They walked off to the girl's cabin so Nancy could unpack and Mable went to the consoler's cabin. When Mable finished unpacking she looked at her watch, 1:49, Mable was surprised her body didn't reacted to her forgetting to take the pill. This made her happy knowing this was a sign of progress. After she got Nancy, they went to the docks where all the girls went swimming, all but Nancy, "5. Nancy can't swim." Reminded Mable of her old friend. Then ended remembering other things with those memories which made her blood boil.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, why?"

"You look mad."

"Actually now that I think about it I need to take care of something."

"Ok." Then Mable walked off to the kitchen.

Mable's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thought it would be a nice time to get some revenge on Jane. I peeked in to the kitchen to see Jane talking Brian.

"Wow Brian you really know how to _stir _sauce huh?" She said in a flirty way. Ok now she's dead.

"Thanks Jane." He said not understanding it was a flirt. Good boyfriend. I walked into the kitchen acting like nothing's wrong.

"Hi babe I missed you."

"Hey Mable what are you doing here I thought you would be all over Nancy being safe."

"I'm going to get the water."

"Ok Jane, so Mable…"

"Diana is watching her." I said going to the opposite side of him. Jane was coming back with a pot of water so I decide she needed to _cool _off.

"So what are you making?" I asked grabbing the lid.

"Careful it's ho-" which was interrupted by my yelp. I jumped backwards; crashing into Jane with caused the water to pour all over her. All according to plan.

"Woops, sorry."

"That was hot water you dumb**!"

"Um… well I got to go." Then I ran out the door to the docks. I didn't expect the water to be hot, oh well bonus! I walked over to Nancy and asked "So what'd I miss?" Then I heard Brian call my name in the distance. As I turned around something hot and hard hit me in the face. Then I blacked out into the water.


	4. terror surprise

Mable's POV

Where am I? What happened? Oh right, _Jane._ But where am I now? I opened my eyes to see a big bright yet dim light at the same time. There were some figures standing in front of the light. It took me a bit to figure out _I was at the bottom of the lake!_ Wow and no tried to jump in and save me? Wow great friends I have… I tried to get up so I could push off the ground and reach the surface but something was caught on the loop on my shoelace. I tried to pull to break away. When I did _a headless corpse started to float towards me!_ I screamed or what you consider a scream underwater. I kicked my legs around trying to separate from the headless corpse; once I did I rushed up breaking the surface. Everyone, except Jane, grabbed on to me pulling me up. I gasped for air. Everyone was hovering over me. Rodger and Andy came running down the docks followed by a bunch of little boys. Then I notice Jane standing there crossed armed holding a pan, at least I know what she hit me with.

"What's that on your shoe?" Andy said pointing to my shoe. I looked down to see a glove with knives on i hooked to my shoe. Then I realized it was on the body. I completely lost it then. I was screaming and kicking in terror.

"Mable relax I'll get it off." Brian said trying to hold my leg still. I tried to hold still as Brian toke the glove off my shoe.

"This is pretty cool." Brian said bringing it up to my face. I freaked getting up to my feet.

"That thing was of a body!"

"A body?"

"There's a dead headless body at the bottom of the lake!" Then the little girls came out of the water screaming. Aw know I feel bad for scaring them. Suddenly I felt dizzy. I pushed everyone out of my way and ran to my cabin. As so as I got in there I took two pills and shove them down my throat. I just made it. I sat on my bed and tried to clear my head. I don't know how long I sat there. All I know is I came back to the real world when someone knocked on the door.

"Mable, are you ok?" Nancy!

"Come in Nancy."

"What'cha doing?"

"Pulling myself together from my panic attack."

"Oh, are you ok now?"

"I am now. I actually remembered I have to get something."

"Can I come, I'm bored."

"Sure, why not." Then we went walking in the woods until we came to the tree I was looking for. I walked to the back of the tree where a rock was leaning against the tree. I moved the rock and put my hand into the hole it was blocking and pulled out a little brown box. It has some old memories. If anyone asks it belongs to my grandmother.

"What's that?" See?

"It belonged to my grandmother when she went to camp." Then we walked back to camp.

Jason's POV

Looks like the camp is open again. I notice a consular and a camper walking to the camp with a small box. Probably stuffed with drugs in it to get high. I hate consulars, they are irresponsible. Tonight their blood will cover the camp grounds.

**Sorry if it's short. I'll try to make it longer and sooner. REVIEW OR JASON WILL COME GET YOU!**

**Nonmember reviews accepted now (I fixed it)**


	5. First death

Mable's POV

We were walking back to camp with my old box. Funny thing is I can't remember what I put in it. When we got to the camp there was a police car. All the consolers were standing around a police officer. As we walked over Rodger turned and saw us, he had an expression of happiness and relief. Then everyone turn to see what Rodger was so happy about. Then everyone started laughing with relief, Diana even yelled "Bitch where did you go?" Andy gave a little smile, Jane just glared at me, but I brushed it off, she just made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Until Charlie comes back I'll only charge you, when he does we'll decide if I'll arrest you right then or wait till the end of camp." The officer said. Ha-ha this is great! Wait! Now that I notice that officer looks just like a kid I knew from camp. When he looked up he got a crept out look on his face. Was it really that bad? I didn't get a chance to look. I touched the side of my face. "Ow!" The officer tapped on the mirror of his car. Then I went to look in the mir-aaahhhh that is bad! The left side of my face, from near my ear to under my eye down to along my jaw line, was sickening colors of red, green, indigo, and purple.

"Come on Mable let's fix that up" Rodger said putting his arm around me. We made it one foot before he stopped and asked "What's with the box?" What did I tell you?

"It used to be my grandmother's when she went to camp here."

"You're gonna have to tell us that story later."

"After the show."

"After the show." After that we headed to the infirmary.

After that the Officer drove off only to stop 1 mile away. He couldn't get this feeling that he knew that girl. Then he notices something else. "Where's my gun?" Suddenly a machete came crashing through the window and went through the officer's head. Then the body pulled out through the window.

**I am sooooooooo sorry, I know I made promises but I'm working on 3 stories at once but I **_**will **_**finish it! Please review.**


	6. Scary stories

**Looking over my old chapters I noticed I made a few goofs, so if something doesn't sound right that's probably why.**

Mable's POV

So we had my wound fixed. Most of the red was gone and the swelling went down. Lucky for me Diana always had make-up for me in case ever I deicide to start wearing it. I would wear mascara and lipstick sometimes but I don't think my skin could handle browser and eye shadow but right now I could use some. After I went to the girls cabin to open my box. I needed a small knife to cut open the duct tape under the box to get the key. Smart place to hide a key when you're eleven. I opened the box to see I put a lot of things in it. The first thing I pulled out a friendship bracelet Jason made me. The friendship bracelet was four ribbons, 1 pink, 1 blue, and 2 orange, blue and pink were my two favorite colors, orange was Jason's. The four ribbons are tied with the two orange in the center as blue and pink go through a pattern around the orange ribbons. I tied it around my wrist then pulled out a few old art pictures and put them to the side. The next thing made me depressed; it was a picture of me and Jason sitting on the stairs outside one of the cabins. Pamela took it for me; she was Jason's mother and the camp cook. I remember how upset she was when Jason drowned. I remember I had a meltdown; yelled at the consolers, the campers, I clocked out the meanest kid at the camp in psycho rage, I had a bad temper, I wanted to do that from day one, I passed out when my blood pressure got too high. After that I never went back to the camp, till now that is, I would go visit and write letters to Pamela, that is where I got my suppressed aging from, one day I noticed an eerie book on Pamela's table, I didn't know what it was I just translated some words and read them out loud. But by the summer of 1980 she stopped returning my letters I even called a few times but it said there was no connection, I don't what happened to her I assumed she died whether it was suicide or heart attack. "Mable?" I heard a soft voice say outside the door. "C-come in." I stuttered wiping my eye. Then Nancy came through the door. "Diana said its campfire time." "Ok let's go." I said getting up. We walked out from the cabin to the camp fire, everyone was telling stories, just silly ghost stories until…

"Ok who knows the legend of _Jason Voorhees_?" Rodger said. This caught my attention. I spoke "I do, my grandmother actually went to camp with him." "Really? Wow! So you know the _whole_ story." Rodger said strangely. I didn't get what he meant by "whole" story so I replied "Well there isn't a lot to the drowning and-" Rodger then stated laughing, by then I was getting scared of Rodger. He finally stopped laughing and said "Mable, are you _even _aware of the massacres that have happened here?" I was confused "Massacres?" He then laughed again "Oh sweet innocent Mable allow me to tell you about the curse. Ok so what happen was this kid named Jason Voorhees drowned in the lake because the consolers weren't paying attention and this enraged his mother and she murdered two consolers a year after her sons death, but noone knew she was the murderer! So they closed the camp, but in 1980 some guy reopens the camp and she came back and started murdering everyone! Well all but this 1 chick who was able to get away by cutting her head off with a machete. But here is the twist!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Pamela was such a sweet woman. She wouldn't do that! Would she? And there is a twist? What else could of happened!? A resurrection? "Apperantly her son Jason never really died! He has been living in the woods for years and saw his mother be beheaded!" My mouthed hearing this. This was bullsh*t! Why would he make up sh*t like that!? "And after he started murdering anyone who would enter the camp and and are aound it. He was killed of course, but for some reason he comes back like a zombie or something." -.-+ "And ever since he has been roaming these grounds, _**killing **_everyone in his sight..." And right as I was about to hit Rodger over the head, someone wearing a hockey mask jumped out of nowhere. "Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa awwww!" Of couse I jumped a bit and half of the children running. Now, I was mad before but now... well lets just say they better hope _**Jason**_ gets to them first before me!

**I AM! really sorry for the looong delay**


End file.
